Death as it is
by animaddness31
Summary: Georgia wakes up to find a hiddeous figure in her bed. Not exactly something you want to wake up to in the morning! I've just completed the second chapter so please read on. YAAAAAAAAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Dead Like Me' even though I wish I did, but anyway this is my first time writing a fanfic so please review.

"JESUS CHRIST" Georgia screamed out turning away from the hideous thing.

"Mason! What the HELL are you doing in my bed!" she questioned him.

Giving a polite answer Mason explained "What do you think my dear…I'm sleeping, isn't that what a bed is for?"

Georgia got up from the bed, thinking for a while. Then a disgusted look formed on her face, "HELL NO! Please tell me I didn't get drunk last night and did it with you!"

" Well no…not exactly. You see…Daisy said that I could live here for a while and that's exactly what I am doing. I'm only in your room because it is so cold in the other room and I hate being alone."

Once again screaming at Mason Georgia said, "Well why the hell come into my room, why not Daisy's!"

" As much as I wanted to do that, Daisy's door was locked so my next option was you. Now does that answer your little ring of questions?

Turning to him Georgia replied " Pretty much raps it up, all I am glad about is that I didn't lose my virginity to you!"

Quickly shoving Mason out of the room Georgia moves towards her clothes closet noticing something rather disturbing.

"That bitch. I can't believe Daisy has reorganised my closet without my consent! Look at this! Where are all my dark clothes, my individual clothes, my clothes that make me stand out from the rest!" Georgia cried.

Picking up a pink dress patterned with flowers Georgia thinks to herself "_I'm gonna kill that bloody bitch, just she wait and see!"_

Meanwhile Daisy enters the hallway only to find Mason lying half conscious on the floor "Mason, Mason, Mason. You still haven't learnt that too much drinking before 8:00am will only end you up…well…like this.

Twitching, Mason gives Daisy a stare of annoyance.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering Der Waffle House Georgia walks over to the reap table and seats her backside down by Mason.

"Why didn't you two wait for me!" Georgia questioned Mason and Daisy.

Daisy replied "Well you were taking so long in your room getting dressed, we just couldn't wait around any longer."

"Well thanks a lot. Great friends you are!" Georgia said in a rather sarcastic sort of tone."

"By the way that dress looks rather lovely on you Georgia." Daisy said whilst smiling at Georgia as if she was waiting for her to dignify her compliment with a thank you.

"No actually it's hideous! It was the only thing in my closet that _wasn't _pink! Daisy I can't believe you did this!" Georgia snapped at her.

"Did what? I don't understand you." Daisy said looking a bit confused.

"DID THIS! Replacing my clothes with your pretty pink girlie outfits! Daisy I am NOT like you, I like my individuality. I'm not a Barbie doll. I mean…everything in that closet is fucking ugly! It may not be to you, but it is to me, SO STAY OUT!" Georgia said quite angrily.

" Fine if that's the way you want it, you can have your old clothes back. I just wanted you to try out the outfits I put in your closet, they look so much better than what you were wearing before." Daisy said finally admitting defeat.

"What is wrong with the stuff I wear!" Georgia asked feeling offended.

Giving the answer to her question Daisy said " Everything my dear, Everything. For heaven sakes girl you don't even cover your beautiful face with make-up!"

"Ok, let me explain it to you once more…I am _not_ a Barbie doll!" Georgia said this to Daisy, looking at her as if she were stupid.

"Hey, hey, hey! Enough of this, we have places to go and people to reap!" Rube interrupted whilst giving out the yellow post-its.

Looking down at her Post-it Georgia blurted out "Where the fuck is Dainslil road!"

"It's the turn in from Jackles Street." Rube said.

"And…" Georgia impatiently said waiting for more information from Rube.

"Jackles Street in Linksworth, I advise you get a map kiddo." Rube replied

"LINKSWORTH!" Georgia echoed, "How the hell am I meant to get to linksworth when that's all the way Down Town!"

"Beats me, your the one doing the reap." Rube said not caring that Georgia was sticking her middle finger up at him.

"I don't even have a fucking car! I knew today was gonna be shitty! Georgia added laying her head on the table.

Kiffany walks over to the table and asks everyone for their order.

Finally she asks Georgia "And you honey?"

Lifting her head up she mumbles "A not so fucked up life."

Kiffany, looking rather disturbed replied back, "I'm sorry but we don't do those." and walked off.

Looking at her watch Georgia realises the time, "Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit!"

"Hey…what's up kiddo?" Rube asked looking puzzled.

"Fuck! I've just noticed the time and guess what."

"What?" Rube asked still looking puzzled.

"I'm late for work, fucking late!" Georgia got up from the seat and in no time she was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Yep here is chapter 3 and chapter 4 is soon to be following it. Reviewers please tell me what I should improve on and make better.

As Georgia walked through the doors of Happy Time Deloris rushed up to greet her

"Millie! Thank goodness you're ok, I've been worried sick, since your not usually this late…at least not an hour late!"

"Sorry Deloris I was er…erm…held up in traffic! That's it, I was in traffic!"

"Millie but you don't own a car. So how could you be held up in traffic?" Deloris asked Gerogia looking rather suspicious.

"Er…My friend sometimes drops me off at work since she has a car, so that's how I got held up in traffic." Millie said whilst wiping away the sweat from her forehead.

"Fine, that was a reasonable explanation. I am just glad you are ok, considering you were this late. I thought you might have been knocked down or ATTACKED! You know what drivers these days are like, you have to cross the road with extra care if you don't want to end up like a pancake!" And in saying so Deloris gives Georgia a tight squeeze not letting her go.

Gasping for air "Can't…breath…to much…squeezing! Deloris…DELORIS!"

"Yes Millie?" Deloris said still squeezing the girl

"Need air…you are squeezing me…need AIR!" Georgia replied in a faint voice, sounding almost as if she was dying.

"Oh." Deloris said releasing "I guess I got a bit carried away there."

Georgia gave a sigh of relief as Deloris released the poor girl from her tight grip.

"I'll be going to my cubicle now to catch up with my lost time." Georgia said walking away. Thinking to herself, "_God! That woman can really hug the life out of someone, I'm already dead but still!_

The day drew on and it was soon time for Georgia to leave for her reap, she got out of her seat and headed for the door trying not to get noticed by her fellow work members, and especially not Deloris.

"Just a few more inches and I am out the door" She muttered to herself.

"Ahem! Millie what are you doing!" Deloris said giving a stern look as she swivelled

Georgia around to face her.

"Er…uh…I have a funeral to go to." Georgia said, her heart pounding like twenty drums beating all at the same time.

"Oh, is that right? I don't remember you telling me you needed to leave to attend a funeral. Who's funeral is it may I ask?"

"Erm…you wouldn't remember me telling you that I needed to go to a funeral…er…because I didn't tell you today. I told you a couple of weeks in advance so I could leave straight away. You told me it was all right that I could go and if you must know it's my Uncle Louis's funeral."

"Well in that case Millie, go ahead! Your going to be late to your own Uncle's funeral, but Millie in future please remind me once more so that I don't get so angry at you again."

Going out through the doors of Happy Time Georgia replies, "I will, don't worry!"

"That was to close for comfort!" Georgia says to herself, "Now to find a way to get to Linksworth! I always get stuck with crappy reaps!"


	4. Chapter 4

Finally Georgia had reached Jackles Street in Linksworth. As Georgia walks around looking like a confused drunk, she constantly stares at her post it. _"Where the hell is my reap! I've got 10 minutes left to find her!"_

Then suddenly she heard a voice from across the street saying, "Yes ok Amanda, I'll buy you the sweet when you stop pestering me about it!"

Georgia turned to see a woman across the street holding a little girls hand, "That's my reap? But she's only a little girl!" Georgia says to herself starting to feel rather depressed about it. She crosses the road and heads towards the woman and the young girl.

"Erm…Excuse me" Interrupting the two's conversation about sweets, "You don't happen to be the mother of Amanda Tanners do you?"

"Yes! Why do you ask?" The woman said giving Georgia a strange look.

"It's just your daughter is one of the winners of the Young Artists Of Today's competition and she'll be getting her prize in a couple of weeks and…"

"Sorry to interrupt your little speech, but how do you know this?" The woman interrupted Georgia.

"I know this because…er…with the pictures the children done, they were also asked to send in their photographs as well. And I just recognised your daughter's pretty face and wanted to give you the good news." Georgia said trying to keep up the smile on her face even though she knew she could not.

"Well thank you for the good news, I know we will be looking forward to getting the prize soon! Won't we Amanda." The woman said happily starring at her daughter.

Before the woman and her daughter could walk away, Georgia stooped down to the girl's level and whispered in her ear "It's all going to be just fine" standing back up Georgia stroked the girls arm and walked off.

Georgia leaned back against a wall and looked at her watch, a couple of seconds later she heard the woman's voice again screaming "Wait Amanda! DON'T RUN ACROSS THE ROAD!" A couple of cars were heard crashing and some people yelling and screaming.

Georgia slowly walked over to the disaster and took the little girl by the hand.

"Is that me?" The girl asked Georgia looking at her mangled corpse

"Yes."

"Am I dead?" She asked Georgia again

"I told you before that it's all going to be ok, and it is." Georgia replied once again. She took the girl aside and showed her the bright blue light coming from a distance.

"That's where you are going to go. You know…into the light." She said to girl softly.

"Am I ever going to get my prize?" The girl asked Georgia

"There are lots of prizes where you're going Amanda." Georgia said smiling.

"Are you going to the light too?" The girl asked her final question

"Someday, someday it will be my turn but today just isn't it." And with that last answer the girl walked off into the light and dissapeared.


End file.
